Severa's Comin' Home
by makmix
Summary: Selena... Or as we all know... Oh so very obvious, Severa has finished her little stint in the land of Nohr and Hoshido. Now she has come home to her parents and sister in Ylisse... She may have brought a guest with her... One that she met on her travels...
1. Severa is Home

**_I do not own Fire Emblem, just Nemul._**

* * *

She was coming home, it would be an odd feeling, but she was home. Her time in Hoshido and Nohr was very enlightening. Meeting the confused prince of both nations, serving under one of the Nohr royals, and defeating ANOTHER dragon was interesting. The one thing she didn't mention to her fellow compatriots that travelled with her. She isn't the same Severa they knew. She wasn't the Severa they time travelled back with, she is the Severa that grew up after Grima died.

"Hmph, they are better off not knowing…" The girl named Severa muttered to herself as she walked to her parents' villa.

She never forgot the path, even if she did, she would always see Morgan, her sister, at the midway point of the path, always doing some spell testing or experiment. Speak of the hellion, Severa caught sight of her. A smirk crawled onto her face.

"Gawds! You are still up to this stuff even after 5 years!" She yelled to her fellow red headed sister.

Morgan was in the middle of firing a Goetia as she turned her head. A giant smile and a giant dark magic formed. The smile onto Morgan's face, the dark magic forced upwards to explode and dissipate into the air.

"Severa! You finally came back! Does that mean you finished whatever you did?" She ran and hugged her sister.

"Yeah… Nothing new, just as planned…" Severa cracked a smile and looked like it was another day in life.

"Good to hear… By the way, your hair is still bright red…" Morgan pointed out.

"Oh… Uh… I knew that… I just… Like it, but since you have it… I guess I'll make daddy not feel left out." Severa waved her hand over her hair and whipped her head lightly, the color darkening until it was more of a brownish red.

"C'mon father and mother will want to hear all about the adventure you had." Morgan began to tug on her sister's arm.

"Alright, let's go… Since you insisted…" Severa smiles as this interaction brings backs memories before she left…

* * *

"She should be 22 or 23 now… What do you think dear?" A brownish red haired man sat in his chair, wearing his casual wear.

"23, do you think she married, Nemul?" A bright red haired woman with wing shaped clips in her hair sits in the chair next to his own.

"I hope not… I'm not ready to be a grandfather at 45 yet Cordelia…" Nemul sighs.

Cordelia chuckles as the front door to their home swings open.

"Look who came home!" Morgan rushes in pulling Severa as well.

"Severa!" Cordelia greeted her with a hug.

"Hey mom." Severa shifted awkwardly at her mother's embrace.

"Rule one." Nemul said suddenly.

"Never forget family." Severa responded immediately with a smile.

"Rule two." Nemul continued.

"Always have a sword at your hip." Severa continued as well with Morgan chuckling.

"And rule three." Nemul stood up and walked to his daughter.

"Remember to hug when one returns." Severa gave her daddy a hug, tears forming from the memories.

"You still remember… That's my girl." Nemul patted his daughter's head.

"Well, now that we're all here again, I have supper ready. We can hear all about your adventure when we eat." Cordelia said as she made her way to the table.

"Yeah… I have lots to tell you daddy!" Severa never sounded more proud.

"I bet you do dear… I bet you do." Nemul simply responded.

"Yay, more stories!" Morgan bounded towards the dinner table.

* * *

Severa sat out on the porch of the villa. The family sword in her hand.

"Still kept it huh? Glad I put the time into making this sword last." Nemul came up to her.

"Oh… Daddy… Uh… Yeah. I can't throw away your sword… Psh… Gawds…" She huffed at him, a smirk creeping onto her face.

"I wouldn't expect that you would… How was Nohr and Hoshido… Not like ones you shared at the table, but more personal. Meet anyone?" Nemul took a seat next to his daughter.

"Yeah, lot of nice people, interesting… Strong, but not as strong as you daddy." Severa fiddled the hilt of a sword.

"Did they ask about the sword?" He looked at the weapon.

"Yeah… The Nohr royals asked me about it and I told them it was a family heirloom. Showed your engraving." She made the sword turn on its tip to show the simple engraving.

On the jagged metal, the words are carved on. Father's Sword.

"Heh, thought they would… It's pretty late…" He looked to the night sky.

"Yeah… Hey daddy?" Severa looked to him.

"Yes?" Nemul looked to his daughter.

"Do… Do you think we could… Y'know… Like when I was little?" Severa was slightly embarrassed at what she was asking.

"Oh… I think I know… Well that shouldn't be a problem… Here stand with me." He stood up and held out his hand.

Severa grabbed the outstretched appendage and stood next to her father.

"Now… Position like so… And breathe." He gently held her arms and led her to the right position.

"Ok… Good… Now let the energy flow into you and let the word come when it is right… Feel it…" Nemul released his light touch on her arms.

Severa took a deep breath in, the magic flowing into her, the sword humming at her hip. The word flew into her mind, she knew she had done it right.

"THORON!" Severa bellowed.

The grand yellow beam of lightning fired from her outstretched hand, into the night sky. Severa smiling in joy as her father smiles with pride.

"Well wasn't that just… Perfect." Cordelia's voice came from the doorway.

"Mom!" Severa turned.

"Dear." Nemul just nodded.

"Sister!" Morgan popped up from behind Cordelia.

"Since we are all here…" Nemul trailed off.

"I suppose… I haven't used the magic coils in me since a long while ago." Cordelia stretched her arms.

"I believe in you mother, if I can do it, you can do it, so let's do it together." Morgan takes a spot next to her father.

"She's right you know. You are her mother." Nemul teases as he steps onto the path only a foot away from their porch.

Cordelia lets out a light giggle as Severa looks at her family. Gawds, she missed them.

"Alright… Line up." Nemul simply orders.

Morgan and Severa take the left and right side, respectively, of their father, while Cordelia stands next to Severa. They all take their respective style of posture for the spell. All of them in sync and ready. Magical energy gathering into the family of four and at its peak…. A thing of beauty is formed.

"THORON!"

* * *

 **A/N: Makmix here with another set of stories... I don't know how long this will be, but I'll take Severa x Whoever the hell you want to see requests in the reviews.**

 **So yeah... My new little one shot series of Severa coming home to my MU and Cordelia with Morgan. Each little one shot will have it's own little story maybe, possibly... Like this one. This one has a post dead Grima Severa instead of the implied post Grima killing everything Severa. Each different from the other.**

 **So yeah, let me know what ya'll think and let me know what other pairings with Severa you wanna see. By the by, I'm just gonna say that this is what I think happens when the game ends with Severa unmarried which she was in a couple of my playthroughs... No one touches my baby girl unless I let them.**

 **By the by... I bet you can guess what class I made Cordelia in my Awakening runs.**


	2. Subaki's Tribulations

_**I only own Nemul, not the FE series.**_

* * *

Severa had convinced Subaki who convinced Sakura that Subaki and their daughter, Caeldori, will go live with Severa's parents for a year before they stay in Hoshido for the rest of their married lives. Well that's how it would go if Severa was less haughty about it. It happened, but with a lot of sighs.

"Yay, I get to see daddy again as well as mom! Though, I wonder if she will react well to Caeldori…" Severa mumbled the second sentence.

"Something amiss Sele- Severa?" Subaki corrected himself.

"Is everything alright mother?" Caeldori also voiced her concern.

Severa looked to her daughter and swiped her hair back before it fell back into place, changing color from the light red like her mother's to the red-brown like her father's. A smile on her face.

"Yep! Everything is just peachy…" She giggled as she hauled a bag over her shoulder.

"Let's get moving my perfect family!" Severa had always wanted to say that once more.

* * *

"Wow, mother… This place is so lush with green trees. Different from Hoshido." Caeldori looked around as she rode her Pegasus.

"Yeah. Ylisse is beautiful… I did miss it." Severa smiled as she took a breath in.

It has been a while since she was able to enjoy herself, usually they saw the more, dare say, conceited, but she was a good hearted woman underneath all rough exterior.

"Yes, yes, but… You are a time traveler?" Subaki looked at his wife.

"Yeah, I thought we talked about this on the way here." Severa huffed at him.

"We did, and I listened… It's just… Well, if we didn't kill a legendary dragon in a hidden kingdom, I would have presumed you were insane." Subaki sighed.

"I wonder what my aunt is like… Ooh, what about my grandparents?" Caeldori wonders aloud.

This got the attention of Severa who looked at her perfect daughter. She looked down, she couldn't be perfect for her mother, but she could produce a perfect daughter… She shook away the thoughts once her father came to mind though. She knew mother always meant well, but she couldn't appreciate it until her father truly stepped into her life. Fell blood flow through her veins, and she knew the horrid future, but she, along with her father and crew, averted the disaster.

"Dear, what turn do we make?" Subaki broke the red head from her thoughts.

"Oh… Uhm… Make a…. Uh… Lemme see here… Ah! Make a right." Severa pointed the direction she indicated.

* * *

"Wow…. I… Wow…" Subaki stood dumbfounded at the manor of his wife's family.

"Yeah… House de Igtnaus. And I, Severa de Igtnaus Uesugi, is the heir to the manor… Well, unless younger me wants it then it's all hers." Severa stated with a disgruntled sound.

"So this is where grandfather and grandmother lives?" Caeldori looked at the gated entrance.

"Yep… Let me call them… And stand back…" Severa unsheathed her special Levin Sword.

Severa held the sword up with one arm, pointed up. With one deep intake of air…

"DADDY!" She screamed as loud as she could and the Levin Sword fired its magical energy into the air.

"COMING DEAR!" A similar response was heard.

"I take what I said back… I do think you are insane my dear wife." Subaki sighed as Caeldori stared in awe at the display with the sword.

"Gawds… If you think I'm crazy… You should see my sister." Severa crossed her arms.

* * *

Cordelia stared at Caeldori. Caeldori stared right back at Cordelia.

"Granddaughter?" Cordelia said.

"Grandmother?" Caeldori responded.

"This is mind boggling…" Nemul rubbed his temples.

"You were not kidding…" Subaki could only stare.

"Wow, it is like mother was cloned!" Morgan giggled in joy.

"On a side note… Where is the little me and her?" Severa pointed to her sister.

"With the royal family. Morgan likes to play with Inigo while you like to chat with Luci." Nemul explained.

"Yep, just like it was before…" Severa sighed, but was happy.

"Her lips are a bit different from mine." Cordelia finally said.

"I do think the same… I think mine are less thick than yours… Also…" Caeldori looked to her chest.

Cordelia did the same and looked to her granddaughter's.

"You really are my granddaughter! Give your grandmother a hug!" She pulled in the look alike for a hug.

"I honestly thought she would take this harder… I mean she's a grandmother at 29…"

"And how old are you… Nemul?" Subaki looked to his father in law.

"I'm a grandpa at 30… Almost 31…." Nemul put a hand to his head to take in the information.

"Hey sister, tell me all about the other continent!" Morgan tugged on her sister's arm.

"Well… Since you insisted, I guess…" Severa let herself be dragged by her sister.

"Come… Caeldori was it? Let's have some grandmother granddaughter time together." Cordelia seemed like she is very happy to meet her progeny.

"Of course grandmother." The other perfectionist woman follows suit.

"So…." Nemul started.

"I need to get used to this don't I?" Subaki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Quite possibly… Son…" Nemul let the word roll of his tongue.

Nemul didn't quite like the taste of the word in his mouth, but if he produced a child such as Caeldori who is very much like his own wife, Cordelia… Well he can't complain.

"Come then Subaki." Nemul gestured.

"Let us get to know one another, since the ladies seem to have left to their own devices." He continued.

Subaki only sighed as he looked to his father in law with a smile. He has an admiration for the man who puts up with this.

"Yes, I suppose we should. That sounds…" Subaki trailed off.

Nemul stifled a chuckled as he opened his mouth.

"Perfect." Both men say at the same time, a smile adorning their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! You guys took to this story like a bunch of sharks to a crippled seal gathering in the ocean... I got so much... Lack of a better word... Stuff and love from you guys wanting to see more. Specifically Severa x Subaki. I figured ya'll wanted to see it, but holy hell...**

 **Anyway, I hope I wrote to your expectations. I don't know, I just felt this is something that would happen. Cordelia taking a very heavy liking to her, practically clone, granddaughter. Subaki being exasperated as the whole situation. Nemul, my unit, just being, whatever, he's used to nonsense. Morgan focusing on what her sister did, and other things. Also, I do think Severa has a heart of gold in her, especially if she is MU's daughter. Also, bit of character building here. Is it good? Tell me.**

 **Moving on. Tell me what you want to see next. I know you wanna see Xander and Corrin and I even got a man wanting a Hinata one. Don't worry, I'll get to all of them eventually... (Oh god what have I set myself up for...)**

 **I have a different story for each of them. And if you ask for an Inigo/Laslow or Owain/Odin thingy, I'll give it to ya, but I guarantee it won't be a 'She got married to them' kind of writing. I'd rather see them as real close friends... Besides, I prefer those two with Morgan than my other baby girl, Severa.**

 **Mmm... I guess that's all I have to say for now. Review your pairings, I'll see which one you wanna see next and I'll write it up. Keep the love coming because I need to be loved... PLEASE LOVE ME!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~ Makmix**


	3. Xander's Royal Grievances

**_NEMUL OWN! NOT FE!_**

* * *

"Allow me to assist my love…" Xander starts.

"It's quite alright… I can handle myself. I'm pretty sure Bismarck is alright with me, just sit pretty okay?" Selen- Severa waves off the help.

"Father… You never seem to win with mother…" Siegbert mentioned.

"Sadly… That is true… It bodes well for Nohr however, an unmoving queen on her ideas." Xander replied to his red headed son.

"I'll take those as compliments, thank you. Umph!" Severa grunted as she sat herself behind Xander on his horse.

"I will say this now, whether you be Selena, Severa or Anne der Sonalu D'carde. You are my wife, so please, be rid of the pensive look on your face. I love you no matter the name… As long as the woman is the same." Xander pronounced.

Siegbert groaned at his father's proclamation, but found it endearing nonetheless. Severa looked to the Crown Prince and sighed. She brushed her bangs aside as the color of her hair faded from bright red to a brownish red.

"I guess I can be a LITTLE less mopey around my husband and child…" Severa puffed a cheek, but ended with a smile.

"That is all I wish for. A… Happy family." Xander finished as he trotted forward on Bismark.

"So we are going to visit grandmother and grandfather if I recall correctly?" Siegbert asked as he followed right next to his parents on his own horse, Dresden.

"Yeah… We should make way to the dimensional portal… I'm not in the mood to create another rift to my home." Severa crossed her arms.

Xander and Siegbert just looked at her, both with a cocked eyebrow of wonder at what she had just said.

"By the way, I hope you two are ok with deserts!" Severa mentioned.

* * *

"By the gods! Is it blazing hot! And you are from this country?" Xander took another swig from one of the many flasks of water.

"Mother… Help…" Siegbert and Dresden were both half buried in sand.

"Pff… Newbies." Severa chuckled to herself as she helped her son and son's horse up.

She was used to the desert heat. The swells of hot air washing over her home. She thanked her parents for living out here with her back in the day before she had to time travel. Which reminded her…

"Oh look a nearby village… Ooh! I know this village! We are close to my home! We can stop there and I can fill you in on some stuff I forgot to tell you! And maybe get some nice stuff there, the shops here are always filled with stuff!" Severa bounded happily across the sand.

Husband and son only looked at her with utmost exasperation and both wondered the same thought.

'How the hell is she enjoying herself…'

* * *

"Excuse me?" Xander looked at his wife with a look of neutral disbelief.

"You heard me… I travelled from the future, or a future, to save my home from utter destruction. So if my parents seem young to you… You'll understand why… Also would explain why you would find a little girl with my exact face running around my home also." Severa explained nonchalantly as she finished filling up the last flask with water.

"If we did not save a kingdom that I did not know exist from a dragon of extreme power, I would not have believed you, but for that fact alone…" Xander sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"That story is amazing mother, and you helped slay this dragon that threatened your world?" Siegbert was amazed throughout the whole thing.

"Yep, I guess fighting another dragon with this sword felt… Familiar, I guess?" Severa shrugged as she patted her Levin Sword.

"It explains why you tried to charge head first at the silent dragon…" Xander pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I guess father chose an amazing woman to be his wife without even knowing it." Siegbert commented.

"Oh stop… Don't say those kinds of things… Actually, do say those kinds of things." Severa giggled.

Xander sighed once more.

* * *

"So… Your parents live in the capital of… Plegia? Correct?" Xander questioned as they stood at the front gates.

Xander and Siegbert were on their horses while Severa stood a foot ahead of them.

"Yep… Also… I may have kept another thing secret from you…" Severa trailed off as she fired a bolt from her Levin Sword to the open sky without any warning.

"Dear?" Xander looked to his wife.

"Mother?" Siegbert followed.

The question was answered by a yell from the guards.

"Open the gates! Open the gates! She has returned!" Was the yell.

"Severa…" Xander started but was cut off by a held up hand from his wife.

"Just… Watch." Severa simply replied.

The gates opened and Severa motioned them to follow.

"Is that her…" "It very much looks like her…" "She has the sword…" The townspeople murmured different comment.

The town guard lined up along the entrance of the gate while keeping the people informed after the bolt was fired.

"All welcome back! PRINCESS SEVERA NOHTOR OF PLEGIA!" The captain of the guard announced as she bowed at the aforementioned woman.

Severa looked back to her, now in shock, husband and her, on the verge of fainting, son.

"My daddy is King of Plegia, and I'm its princess." Severa grinned as wide as she could.

Xander shook his head as it began to hurt once more. He also smacked the back of his son's head to give him composure once more.

"Your mother is an impossible woman…" Xander relented.

"I… See…?" Siegbert was just confused.

* * *

"Hey daddy!" Severa bounded up to her father who sat on the throne of Plegia.

"There's my little princess… How have you been?" Nemul stood from the throne, ignoring the nobles that were by his side at the time.

"King Nemul…" The nobles started.

"Not now, we will discuss matters of export later, I'm reuniting with my daughter. Speaking of reunions, Cordelia and Morgan, yes both of them, and you should be on their way here." Nemul said as he embraced his eldest daughter.

Xander and Siegbert walked across the hall to reach the father and daughter duo.

"Ah, so this is your husband and son you mentioned in your recent message." Nemul looked over the crown prince.

"Yes, is it an honor to meet you, good King of Plegia." Xander kneeled and Siegbert scrambled to do the same.

"Rise, you are family, not a visiting royal." Nemul gently said.

"It was a bit of a shocker to hear that my wife is also of royal blood…" Xander trailed off.

"Well, at least you took it well, but I wonder…" Nemul looked to Siegbert.

"Uh… Grand… Father?" Siegbert cracked a bit under the gaze of his grandfather.

"Tell me… How do you feel when I tell you that you have Fell Dragon blood in you as well as whatever royal dragon blood you have from your father?" Nemul simply said.

"Excuse me?" Xander just looked to Severa who shrugged.

"I didn't think it was important. Dragon is dead anyway…" Severa crossed her arms.

"Two... Dragons?" Siegbert's legs gave way as he just fell on his butt.

"Oh, hey mother, Morgan's and mini me." Severa waved the rest of the family over.

"Big sis!" All three siblings ran over.

"Gods help me…" Xander muttered.

* * *

"My daughter must be something else to you, Xander." Nemul said as he sat in a personal office with his son in law.

"Most definitely… Finding out she is not only a royal, but one with dragon blood as well… It has been something else." Xander admitted as he sipped a cup of tea.

"Enjoying the cup? It's a Plegian specialty brew." Nemul sipped at his own cup.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Xander bowed his head.

"It is nothing for ones of the family." Nemul waved off the thanks.

"I must admit however… How will the kingdoms interact now, we are planning to return to Nohr quite soon." Xander voiced his concern.

"Already anticipated. The Severa you married, my future daughter, is a princess only in name and whatever I decide to gift her. The actual heir to my throne is the present Severa, the 6 year old girl. Don't worry about Plegia, worry about Nohr." Nemul assured him.

"You are quite the intelligent man Nemul." Xander complimented.

"Well… I am a tactician for a reason…" Nemul sipped his tea.

* * *

 **A/N: Yoh... This one gave me a bit of a trouble, creating a reasonable Xander for the situations and having Siegbert along... Lord help my poor soul... I hope I did them justice... But holy hell, this idea of mine really strained my thought process plus I was so worn out that I had the sisters and Cordelia take a backseat for this one. Oh well... Plegian Princess Severa.**

 **I looked at the reviews and saw this was the next requested Severa x _ and went with it. I wanted to do a royal Severa so why not with another royal? It was a good idea, but trying to keep the character... Well... As the character was a bit of a toughie for me... I think I did an ok job though so yeah... Also, yes I did just end it at Nemul sipping tea. I think it is fitting, otherwise I put Xander through more head aches...**

 **Keep sending the reviews over for who would you like to see next with Severa and I'll try to deliver. Possibly better than this one, because by the gods, I don't think I did too well with this... Considering that I am kind of hysteric due to possible lack of sleep or the blood not flowing correctly to my brain due to my current position of lying down in my bed. I don't know, I just wasn't at 100% today. I hope I can be at 150% for the next chapter. Hope to see some love and hope to see you read my work.**

 **~ Makmix**


	4. Hinata's Heroic Woes

_**Ya know the deal. Own Nemul, not FE.**_

* * *

Severa sits on one of her bags to press it down. She managed to convince Takumi to let Hinata move with her back to her home world. Sure the retainer would be missed, but Severa needed to go and she'll be damned if she didn't take her husband and son with her.

"Hinata! Sweety! I finished up the packing here! Is the other 10 bags down there!" Severa yelled from their room in their villa in countryside of Hoshido.

"Don't….! AGH! Worry! I got the bags!" Hinata called from downstairs.

"Timber." The droll yell was loud enough to be heard upstairs.

"No no no NOOOOOOOOOooooo…..!" Hinata's last cry was heard.

Then a loud crash and the very loud whimper of a broken man.

"That better not be the case of gifts for daddy!" Severa yelled irately from the stairs as she made her way with the last bag.

"It wasn't mother, just clothes that fell. And possibly father's pride." Hisame brushes a stray red hair from his forehead.

"Good nothing important lost." Severa huffed and went back into the master bedroom of their home to finish packing.

"Nnnnnnnngggghhhhh….." Hinata groaned out.

* * *

"So we take the outrealm portal here and we are all set to live in the manor your parents live in? We just gotta get there right?" Hinata looked at the map he was given by Severa.

"Yeah, that's about it. You are also going to call me by my actual name… Right?" Severa implied with a hard grip on her sword.

"O-of course dear! Just less Levin Sword please… I don't like it when you go on your tantrums." Hinata shakes off his nerves after his memory of being fried to a crisp by his wife.

"Mother. I do insist you try and control yourself for us… Please." Hisame softly asks.

"Well… Since it's my son asking. I'll try to control myself, but I guess I should explain everything. Father wouldn't want me to leave my important people in the dark." Severa sighs.

"Story time! Sweet! Tell us along the way!" Hinata did a fist pump into the air.

Hisame sighed while Severa let a softer side show and giggled.

* * *

"Man, who knew I got married to a hero? Like seriously, taking out a dragon just as… No ever LARGER than the one we fought!? Like holy cow! I found the perfect wife!" Hinata gave one helluva hug to his wife.

"W-w-well… Of course! Yeah… Uh… I'm like a big deal... Erm… Hisame, help your mother out will ya?" Severa looked to her son.

"Father, could you release mother." Hisame simply asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry hun." He relaxed his hold.

"Thanks… I might as well mention this now… My dad was like, kind of born with the blood of that dragon in him, so I have it too…" Severa trailed off as she looked to Hisame.

"Seriously? That's even more awesome! Hear that Hisame! You got dragon blood in ya!" Hinata was just as active as ever.

"I do wonder if you are the child or I am…" He sighed once more.

"You really take after your grandmother, you know that Hisame?" Severa quipped with a smirk.

"If you say so… She is my grandmother." Hisame let a small grin show.

"C'mon, no time to waste! We paused for a bit to listen to the story and we're on the continent now! Let's get moving because I got a badass father in law to meet!" Hinata exploded with excitement.

"Guess daddy wouldn't like it if we came late…" Severa trailed off as she thought of her dad and her sister.

* * *

The trio arrived in view of the gate to the manor, they were a good 40 feet away from it.

"I forgot how nice the grassland looks during the spring. The south area of this continent is always nice… Welp, let's go see-" Severa was cut off by an explosion.

The gate was blasted off its hinges and the figure that was left standing behind the gate after the smoke cleared was Morgan.

"Sister!" Morgan waved voraciously.

"Holy mother of all that is holy. Your sister packs a mega punch." Hinata stared at the demolished gate that is now only 10 feet away from the group.

"I have an insane family… They are all mad." Hisame rubbed his temples.

"Eh, you get used to it. Also… Cue angry daddy in 3, 2, 1…" Severa pointed as she finished.

"MORGAN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIRING OFF YOUR TEST SPELLS!" The angry voice of Nemul bellowed from what seemed to be the front porch.

"SORRY FATHER!" Morgan yelled back.

* * *

"Come in, come in… I wish you were introduced to me with better impressions than my loud voice and anger." Nemul said as he held the door open for his daughter and her family.

"It's fine… Uhh…" Hinata paused, not knowing the name of his father in law.

"Nemul, Nemul Reidhert von Kastun. The von Kastun part came with being the duke of the province." He stated.

"Duke? Seriously? That's awesome!" Hinata's energy never died.

"C'mon nephew! I have a bunch of things to show you!" Morgan dragged her nephew much to his chagrin.

"Please… No… Mother save me." Hisame protested weakly.

"Sorry son, but if I dealt with her all my life, it's your turn to do the same." Severa shrugged.

"I will never forget this transgression mother!" Hisame cried out in an exuberant fashion.

"See hubby, I told you he is your son. Just gotta get it out of him." She said with a smirk as Nemul and HInata stared at her.

She looked at the two men with a cocked eyebrow.

"What? Hmph, I'll go find mother, she's in the town right?" Severa got a nod for an answer and walked out to find her mom.

* * *

Nemul sips his tea as he sits at the dining table with his son in law right across from him.

"Interesting choice, leaving your home to come here. To live out here to say the least." Nemul mused.

"Yeah, well… Severa's a really nice wife! After you get through the hard skin, she's got a soft heart… You get what I'm tryin' to say here right?" Hinata gives his father in law a pleading look.

Nemul chuckles as he waves his hand letting Hinata know through the gesture.

"Of course, of course. I'm just giving my little analysis on the matter. Nothing more."

Hinata sighs from relief as he relaxes onto the chair, thanking whatever high power is above him for giving him a cool family.

* * *

"So you see mom. I found this nice guy and we spent some time together and we got married! It's been like three almost four years now, and well, I told you about my son already right? Right." Severa tugged on the hand of her mother.

"I heard dear. It's very nice of you to find someone you love, just the fact that I am a grandmother at a relatively young age… Bit of a shocker there." Cordelia giggled a bit as she was dragged along by her future daughter.

"Where is little me and little Morgan?" Severa looks back for a quick second.

"Oh, they are with Lissa. Watching you and Morgan while we devote some of our time to you and your family." Cordelia gave her daughter a warm smile.

Severa puffed her cheeks out, a bit red from embarrassment and joy.

"You… You didn't have too… But I guess it was inevitable. Thanks… I guess…" Severa stops in her tracks.

Cordelia tilts her head before she is suddenly hugged by her daughter as she just continues to smile and pats her daughter's head.

* * *

"Bye mom! Bye daddy! We'll visit as much as we can!" Severa waves as a few pack mules follows the family.

"Bye! Uh… Father in law!" Hinata sits on one of the suitcases and waves.

"Farewell grandparents." Hisame did a single wave before tending to the pack mules.

"Bye sis!" Morgan stands at the foot of the deck of the manor as she waves with vigor to her sister's husband and son.

The happy duke and duchess stand together waving as well.

"Do you think they'll be fine?" Cordelia simply asks.

"Oh I'm sure… Our daughter is quite the hero you know." Nemul chuckles as his daughter and son in law walk with his grandson to their home.

"Quite the hero…." Nemul murmurs once more.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M ALIIIIVVVVEEEE! Hey guys, Makmix here with the one two punch update to Severa's Comin Home! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in... Let's check... *Checks calendar* A long ass time! Things happened, then school finals, then summer came along, me and my girlfriend did things... We... Did things... I got a job, had to leave job after 5 weeks because they wouldn't work with my scheduling. Then school started again... Uh... More stuff with me and my girlfriend... Good stuff! I promise. And then I managed to find time to finish this... Yeah...**

 **So this is just my current status A/N. The next chapter's A/N will list out my plans for the future with this story... Honestly... I'm just gonna wing it and say that I might and will forget about the story again cause life hates me, not really, but... I GET BUSY OKAY! JUST LOVE ME!1!**

 **I'm sorry... Anyway! I just wanna say that I will try to update as much as I can and give you guys what you want because even after I didn't update for like 5 months... People are still finding this story... (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) And I just can't leave you guys hanging.**

 **So... I'll be tryin ma best here, really will, but I'm only a man and a man can only do so much. BUT I WILL DAMN TRY!**

 **Cheers boys and girls.**

 **~ Makmix**


	5. The Inigo Smiling Special

_**Own Nemul, not FE... Do we own Morgan too or is that still FE? I'm pretty sure he/she is still owned by FE.**_

* * *

"So….. We're back!" A hooded girl with red hair walks down the path to Ylisstol.

"Quite so. I do hope sister has a nice pot of tea for us back home. I also wonder if your father is still in that part of the castle." A man with a well-polished hero's armor follows.

"So I get to meet grandmother and grandfather? Both pairs of them?" A red haired mercenary follows suit, a bit younger than the pair.

"I suppose so. What do you think dear?" The man looks to the slightly older hooded woman.

"I think so. Mother and father are just doing little things here and there and yours… Well… It's pretty obvious that they would still be there." The hooded woman responds.

"Quite right indeed. I wonder if mother is still doing her… Well, I should save that as a surprise for our daughter here." The hero pats the red head on aforementioned head.

"A surprise? Yay! I love surprises!" The girl started a little happy clap for herself.

"Do I get surprise too?" The hooded girl responded.

"Hmm… Maybe." The hero answers.

* * *

"Good enough!" The hooded girl does a fist pump as the hero just chuckles at the girls' antics.

"I hate council meetings sometimes…." Chrom sat on the throne in the castle of Ylisstol.

"Oh Chrom… It's just a formality every three weeks." The pink haired queen sits on the throne next to his.

"I know Oliva dear… But I don't have the patience like you do for the more, what's it called…" Chrom trails off.

"Politicking side of ruling?" A voice interjected.

"Ah, that's what I was about to say. Always there to back me up, huh Nemul?" Chrom looked to his right as he saw his best friend walk in.

"Always Chrom." Nemul walks in with his grandmaster's robe on and Cordelia at her side.

"Mi'lord, mi'lady." Cordelia, ever formal, greets.

As the two couples were about to converse, a guard came bumbling in with what seems to be the look of great joy on his face.

"Exalt Chrom! Exalt Chrom!" The guard stumbles a bit before standing at attention.

"You may speak up. I presume you have good news judging from that look on you." Chrom chuckles as he stands from the throne.

"Mi'lord! They have returned!" The guard announces as the doors are pushed all the way, being opened at full berth.

"Father, mother! We're baaaaaaaaaack!" The voice of one hyperactive daughter bellows through the castle.

"Cordelia, honey, please save me… I'm not ready!" Nemul pales at the voice.

"I shall get Severa…" Cordelia sighs as she leaves her husband cowering behind Chrom's throne.

* * *

"Another dragon? Oh my… Inigo, you should have tried to send letters through the outrealms… I was so worried for the past two years…" Olivia huffed as she sipped at her tea.

Seated in the royal dining hall was the family and it was mainly empty save for Chrom, Inigo, Olivia, and the usual patrolling guards that come and go.

"I agree with your mother Inigo, you should have tried a bit harder to send messages, but with a war of that kind of magnitude, I presume it would be difficult. Especially with dealing these invisible soldiers." Chrom has said.

"Apologies for my lack of letters… It was… A very turbulent time to be… Umm… Exact." Inigo scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin.

He and Olivia sipped at some tea while Chrom stifled a chuckle.

"So, you and Morgan got married over there didn't you? I could see it when you two were walking in together, the stride of a wedded couple." The Exalt pointed out.

"I supposed it takes one to see one father. Yes, Morgan and I have said our vows and became married. Mother, I hope you are delighted." Inigo said with a smile.

"Of course! Sure… Morgan can be… Well… Uh…. Overbearing… But I think you two create such a cute couple." Olivia gave a loving smile back.

"Mother…. You… Did you have to say cute…?" Inigo started to turn red.

"Ahem… Before we get into other details… Who was that other woman with you?" Chrom leaned forward to ask the question.

"Well… That's an interesting question… No dancing around this one… That lovely lady is…" Inigo would finish that sentence after he shrugged off a nagging feeling… Of doom.

* * *

Around the same time the royal family started talking, the royal tactician family started to chat together in their own city manor.

"So how was the lands of Nohr and Hoshido?" Nemul sips a tea as he finally composed himself.

"It was fun father! Inigo and I finally got married after some time together here then over there, I met one of the princesses, Princess Camilla, I met her little brother, but wasn't really her brother, then we had a big war, then we came together, and then we killed another god dragon thing and I was a good tactician. I did what you did father!" Morgan was basically bouncing after the explanation.

"I could have done a little better… Maybe not with tactics, but Morgan admits that I'm a better fighter! Buuuuuut, I doubt I would have made a difference really. They needed you to strategize little sis… Can't be helped… I guess." Severa puffed her cheeks, but in reality, was a wee bit jealous and proud of her sister.

"It is relieving that you came home safely from your adventures. Your husband too." Cordelia smiles at Morgan.

"Thanks mom! I'm happy that I came home too… Do I still get to be a princess since I married Inigo?" Morgan asked as she sat up in childish mannerisms.

Nemul sighs as Cordelia and Severa stifle a giggle.

"I need to inquire as your father… I need to know who accompanied you into the castle other than Inigo…" Nemul leaned forward onto the family dining table.

"Oh…. Her! Well…. Funny story… It was a wrench thrown into my strategy during the time… Uh… Heh heh… Mother, father, big sis… That nice lady is…"

* * *

"I'm your granddaughter!" Soleil pulled down her hood to reveal her red hair and mercenary armor.

She stood in an empty meeting hall with the rest of her family.

"You hear that Lucy? We're aunts!" Severa was unusually happy about this.

"I… I know…" Lucina can't quite believe what has transpired.

"So these deep realms accelerate time… In parallel to the normal world… Interesting…" Nemul had a hand to his chin.

"Yep! It's kinda why I'm like… Almost an adult while they still are like… Uh… Very young still." Soleil scratched the back of her head.

"She is quite like you Morgan with a hint of my own son." Chrom gave his analysis.

"I know it is kind of weird that were parents with a full grown child, but… She can fight really well!" Morgan exclaimed excitedly.

"Also… There is some need to mention this… Umm… Dearest Soleil, could you show them your back." Inigo looked to his daughter.

"Oh… Ok dad!" Soleil twirled on her feet and started to lift her shirt.

"Err… Inigo is this really necessary…" Olivia started to get embarrassed for her granddaughter.

"I agree with her majesty. I do not think… Oh…" Cordelia cut herself off as she saw the marks on the back of Soleil.

On her upper back, one on each shoulder. The mark of Grima on the left. The mark of the Exalt on the right. Soleil bore both of them proudly as she held her shirt in her hand as her family looks on.

"I did not think that was possible." Nemul started to observe the markings.

"Lucy… Stay with us now!" Severa is trying to comfort a distressed Lucina at the sight of the markings.

"Olivia!" Chrom goes to catch his falling and fainting wife.

"Nemul…" Cordelia looks to her husband.

"Our granddaughter will be fine… Grima is long gone anyway." Nemul waved off the whole situation.

* * *

Morgan just had a giant smile on her face as well as Soleil while Inigo sighed.

"So… What now? We live here right mom, dad?" Soleil stands in the castle garden with said parents.

"Of course, we are back home from a long travel, and this is your home. You may have been born out in another land, but you are an Ylissean at heart and soul." Inigo patted his daughter's head.

"Aren't those the same thing…" Morgan pointed out.

Inigo gave a small and light chop to the head of his wife who let out an adorable grunt noise. Soleil just giggled and smiled.

"Hey mom… Dad…" Soleil trailed off.

"Yes sweetie?" Morgan responded as she lifted the hand off her head.

"Do you think there are cute girls in Ylisse?" Soleil asked with the largest grin in the land.

* * *

 **A/N: WHAM! The second punch of the one two punch update!**

 **So yeah, I made an Inigo special with MORGAN being the one who went to the land of Nohr and Hoshido instead of Severa. I personally do not like the pairing of Severa/Inigo or Severa/Owain in Awakening or Fates... But I'm not against it by any means. We all have preferences.**

 **Anyway, Inigo special yay! I got it done and and spruced it up. Hope I captured some of the characters right, because I suck at capturing what the character acts like and their mannerisms so I hope I did a good!**

 **Also, the plan for the future is that I will try to update at least every 3 months! And I know... I can hear you groan about it already, 3 months! Way too long! Well, I did say at least so, have high hopes. I've suddenly become a busy guy with a busy life for no reason, but hey, that's the adult life. So I gotta try and live it to ensure that I can write more chapters in the future. I hope you guys are still around when I do and I'll be working on a new chapter soon. Probably gonna work on a Severa/Benny chapter next, but who knows!**

 **To be honest it's probably gonna be a Severa/Benny chapter, don't have your hopes up for that...**

 **I'll be here for ya'll!**

 **~ Makmix**


	6. Silas's Knightly Conundrums

_**We've been through this already... Only Nemul.**_

* * *

It was a clear Nohrian day in a beautiful Nohrian home…

"Fatheerrrrrrrr!"

With a loud daughter riding an uncontrolled horse.

"So-Sophie! Keep him steady! WOAH!" A gray haired man in his armor dodged the horse.

"We are moving! Keep it together for like… Another hour!" A red haired woman yelled as she sat on a chest to close and latch it.

"But we need to get Avel before… Agh!" The man dodges the horse running about in their yard.

"Oh come on Silas! It's just Avel! He doesn't mean it!" The woman yells back.

"But hun!" Silas shouts back as he chases the horse.

"Motheerrrrrr!" Sophie yelled as she clung onto the horse for her dear life.

"Just one more hour!" The woman yelled back as she latched on the last trunk of their belongings, this one with a metal name plate.

The name written on said plate: Severa.

* * *

It is a nice and calm day in the land of Rosanne. It is a nice beautiful day as a young family treads towards their new residence.

"Wow mom. You did some really cool stuff. I mean like. I know father is like my knight idol, but I want to be as brave as you!" Sophie gushed at her mother's story.

"Yeah well. Selena, Severa. Whatever what you may be, I'll always love you, but you don't have to exaggerate the story…" Silas sighed as he rides the horse pulling a cart of their belongings.

"I swear it's not an exaggeration. Gawds…" Severa huffs.

"Sure… And this sister of yours can call upon the deepest and most evil forces of dark magic." He responded with nothing but sarcasm.

"That sounds amazing." Sophie makes a side comment.

"Well… I mean, you wouldn't be wrong." Severa shrugs.

"Oh for heaven's sake." Silas facepalms.

"It's true." Severa puts her right over her left.

"Are we there yet? Avel just finished his snaaaackkk!" Sophie yells as said horse charges off down the path.

"Sophie!" Silas gets the horse moving with the cart attached.

"He-ey! I'm back he-here!" Severa grips onto the cart as they chase their daughter.

* * *

"Hey Cordelia." Nemul looks up from his sudden book writing about tactics.

"Yes love?" Cordelia finishes up her sweep of their estate home.

"I have an odd feeling… Cordelia, be ready to send a message to the craftsman here… I shall need a new gate soon." Nemul sat down and continued his writing.

"How specific, but usually your hunches have some merit to it." Cordelia heads out of the study room both of them were in.

Nemul focuses on finishing his first book as he glances out the window, brushing his hand across his slightly scruffy and spiky hair.

"I hope Morgan doesn't experiment again." He murmurs to himself.

* * *

Just as Nemul starts to write once more. His intuition comes to fruition as a horse rams through his small wooden gate. The horse, being ridden by a charming young woman, is being followed by another horse, being ridden by presumably someone who cares for the girl or the horse, pulling a cart with chests and the estate owner's daughter.

"Ahhhhhh! Avvveeeellll!" Sophie could only yell.

Nemul looks up from his work and stares out the window without even standing.

"I was right… Again…" He sighs.

Back to the returning family, the horse charges on heading around the mass of land that is provided, only to find another woman, of a smaller stature, practicing magic.

"Woah! Horsie!" The woman held up her hands and the horse stopped.

Sadly, physics is a relevant topic… And the rider was flung off from the horse as it came to a sudden stop, tossing the poor girl to the mildly soft grass.

The other travelers caught up as the woman sat with the young rider as the horse munched on the waving grass, a slight breeze blowing a warm wind in the land of Rosanne.

* * *

"Thanks Morg. You really are a help even if you are a pain in my butt." Severa huffed at her sister as she hugged her.

"No probbies Sevvy. A sis's job is to help her big sis. And niece when it comes down to it." Morgan giggled as she took her previous spot on the grass next to Sophie, who in turn had her father sit next to her on her other side.

"Avel's never really listened much when Sophie is on his back, but listens when someone else is. Never seen him so obedient though." Silas sighed.

"Sorry about the gate…" Sophie scratched the back of her head.

"It's no problem. Father already sent a message to the wood worker people just before you crashed through it." Morgan pointed out.

"Daddy has… A weird power of knowing what needs to be replaced before it needs to be replaced." Severa added.

"So that's where I get it from…" Sophie mumbled under her breath.

"Say something Sophie?" Silas asked.

"Uh… Nothing… Nothing." Sophie put on a straight face.

The warm breeze continued on as the family sat on the grass, watching the landscape that goes past the little stone fence, admiring the land owned by said head of family which is just long grass upon a slight knoll.

"Oh look, there's father." Morgan pointed out.

The other three looked over to see a man waving at them from the manor they resided in.

* * *

"You know Nemul. You never seem to be wrong with these odd intuitions of yours." Cordelia handed him a cup of tea before taking a seat next to him at the square table in the dining room.

"I expected as much to be honest. Nothing is ever normal with me. You should know that." Nemul points out as he takes a sip.

"I know. It makes life less boring in Rosanne." Cordelia gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mom…" Severa groans at the sight.

"So… Mister… Uh…" Silas trails off.

"Pappaklunkeklemmer." Nemul says casually.

"What?" Silas goes wide eyed.

"Joking. It's actually Holstein. I'm told it's the name of a nation or province in one of the outrealms." The red haired tactician takes another sip of his tea.

"Mister Holstein. It is a pleasure to meet you." Silas bows his head.

"A pleasure to meet my son in law." Nemul finishes his cup of tea.

"Missus Holstein." Silas also bows his head to Cordelia.

"Please, Cordelia. Formalities are not necessary." The red head waves it off with a gentle smile.

"I'm bored… Sevvy, you're comin' with me someplace!" Morgan suddenly gets up from the seat next to Sophie and grabs her similar hair colored sister.

"H-hey! W-w-why meeee!" Severa got dragged away without ever speaking at the table.

"Severa!" Silas stood up and followed the siblings.

All that was left was Sophie, Cordelia and Nemul, sitting at the square table.

"Severa never really got a chance to share her stories." Cordelia mused.

"Indeed. Very interesting." Nemul chuckled.

Sophie shifted in her chair a bit before speaking up.

"So… Uh… Granddad?" Sophie managed.

"Mmm?" Nemul raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that you have this little ability to somehow know to get a replacement before something breaks…" Sophie trails off.

"Go on." Nemul clasps his hands together and puts his elbows on the table, listening intently.

Sophie scratches the back of her head as both of her grandparents listen close.

"Well you see…" She pauses before looking towards the front of the house.

Nemul's concentration lapses for a moment as well.

"I think you need to call whoever does your windows." Sophie points out.

Her grandfather looks to her astounded, right as the sound of a window shattering occurs.

"I knew it was hereditary." Nemul concluded with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M BACK AND STILL ALIVE! I feel like I say that every time I haven't updated in like a month or so... Anyway, sorry this took so long, but after literally making up about half a semester's work of English and writing a History paper about Columbus AND writing a review of a play for Theater... I was burnt out man. Plus the holidays and my grandparents leaving for a month. It was hectic.**

 **THANKFULLY, I managed everything and got sorted out. Got good semester grades too. And I got this new chapter out! Took me only 3... Maybe 4 months. AND ON NEW YEARS! HELL YEAH! New chapter, new year, new... Things... Oh boy...**

 **Anyway, I hope to update more often now since I got my writing juices semi refilled again. Just don't expect somethin right quick though. I can only do so much and please so many people. I'm too sensitive about what people think of me, but I know to put on a brave face and deal with such criticism! It is my story and I write what I like. Plus I do express my dislikes in the note in Chapter 2.**

 **To finish, it's in between semesters for me, so I got a solid month to do things. I'll see what I can whip up and post out for all the people that actually like my writing.**

 **Cheers yall.**

 **~ Makmix**


End file.
